


TMI

by ashtonLC3



Series: McKirk in the Fluff [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonLC3/pseuds/ashtonLC3
Summary: A drabble of all the things Leonard "Bones" McCoy knows about one James T. Kirk.





	

Leonard knew way too much. So much about Jim it was almost creepy. Right from when they started at the academy together. He noticed little things that Jim did. Like how Jim would eat apples when he was happy or excited and bananas when he was stressed or anxious. He noticed that Jim always went to sleep at 01:00 regardless of the time he woke up. That he slept with one foot out of the covers.

Leonard also knew Jim's entire class schedule and when all his assessments were due. The password for his PADD and he always had pizza on Tuesday. But it didn't stop there as aboard the enterprise Leonard knew when Jim was on duty and how much paperwork he always currently had.

Amongst many things Jim considered a mystery he swears that man can read his mind. He always knows when he is hungry and how much sleep he had the night before. That his shoulder is sore and any other pain he acquires. Not only that but he can always find him on the ship with no trouble at all.

As they lay in bed that night, cuddled together in the dim star light. Leonard ran his fingers over Jim's scars, mapped them out like many nights before. He is sure that there is nothing about his captain he doesn't know. To test that theory Jim sure as hell will.

"Virginity?" Jim tested.

"Prom night to Jessica Green, in the back of a red car in the parking lot." Leonard resisted from memory.

"Dick size?" He smirked full well knowing his partner knows the answer.

"8 inch in length, 1 and a half in diameter, and that's flaccid." Leonard tickles his sides in triumph.

"How long I piss?" Sure that Bones doesn't know the answer.

"On average 23 seconds, 45 on a full bladder." Jim looks at Bones with a suspicious gaze.

"Even as my doctor that's fucking creepy, Bones." 

"Definitely."

They both erupt in giggles at the sheer strangeness of their conversation. Kissing passionately, becoming distracted from the topic they were discussing. Lost in each other's scent and touch. They settle down laying on their sides limbs intertwined. Bones ear to Jim's back listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. One thing comes to mind that Leonard didn't know about Jim.

"The day you fell in love with me?" 

"I might throw up on you." Jim repeated Bones first words to him all those years ago.

"I think these things are pretty safe." Bones replies smiling into the fabric of Jim's white cotton shirt. The memory of the first bit of comfort Leonard had received after his divorce. By a complete stranger on a shuttle, who would never cease to provide him that warm gooey feeling of joy in his chest. Jim rolled over to face his partner and kissed him deeply. He buried his face in Leonard's chest. 

Well maybe Leonard did know way too much about Jim, but that wasn't a bad thing. Jim so knew just as much about him. There was no doubt in his mind. He knew Jim too well to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, any requests leave them in the comments as I'll be adding much more to this series. Please point out any spelling and grammatical errors as I always manage to miss a few.


End file.
